


Diamonds (both Baseball and Actual)

by theshyscorpion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball Player!Lincoln, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Sports-related injury (sort of), baseball AU, born from me watching too many MLB games, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Octavia Blake and her brother Bellamy attend a baseball game, and she catches a player's eye (painfully; she doesn't recommend it).





	Diamonds (both Baseball and Actual)

**Author's Note:**

> This is born from me just starting The 100 and loving Linctavia, and searching for fics only to be disappointed that they are mainly used as a side pairing. So I decided to write, and the MLB's All Star game playing in the background led to this. Because I am trash for sports AUs, especially baseball, and now Linctavia.

"Watch out, O!" she heard, and turned to look, stumbling backwards at the hit that scraped along her temple. A hand flew to her head and it took everything she had not to yell out in pain. 

Bellamy's hands tried to move hers. "Let me see, O. We need to get you to a hospital!" 

A blonde girl clambered down into their row. "I'm a doctor. My name's Clarke, what's yours?" She gently brushed the injured area, making Octavia flinch.

"I'm- oh, god that hurts- Octavia." She squeezed her eyes shut. 

"I'm so, so sorry. Is she going to be okay?" 

Octavia opened her eyes, wanting to see the face that matched that (inappropriately, in this moment) sexy voice. She swept her eyes over him, definitely not disappointed.

He had a focused, warm gaze full of concern. She could tell that his uniform hid a great physique, and an ass she'd (admittedly) been checking out for the past four innings. "Fine now, handsome," she attempted to flirt before squeezing her eyes shut again. "Shit, that hurts!" 

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks, anxious. 

"Except for going back in time and not hitting a foul ball into Octavia's head? No, Lincoln, there isn't," Clarke snapped not angrily, but like she was used to him reacting like this.

"Octavia, huh? Nice name." 

"Lincoln's not bad, either," Octavia managed. "Not something I've heard before." 

"I've never met an Octavia, and I don't think I will again." 

Octavia opened her eyes slowly, needing to see his face. She had to tell if he was just making conversation, or flirting. From the soft expression on his face, she guessed flirting. "You just might." She reached for her purse, much to Clarke's protest, and pulled out a Sharpie. "Give me your arm." 

He complied easily, and she scribbled seven digits on his arms. "Call me later, and when my head stops hurting we can go on a date." 

He smiled, and it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Yes, ma'am." 

The coach yelled, "Get your ass back out there, Lincoln!" 

He brushed a few strands of hair away from Octavia's face, wincing at the mark beginning to form. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and Octavia realized with a jolt how close his face was to hers. He returned to the field, giving her a backwards glance as he picked up the bat again. The next pitch was a strike, and the one after that a ball. 

Finally, Octavia stood. "C'mon, Lincoln!" she hollered, ignoring the pounding in her head. 

His gaze darted in her direction, and the next pitch came in fast. In perfect form, he hit a home run, making the fans go wild. He stepped over each base and finally home plate, grinning. Octavia liked to think that her cheer had somehow helped him get the hit. 

\-----

After the game, Bellamy insisted on bringing Octavia to the hospital. Rolling her eyes, she acquiesced, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Bell, I'm twenty-two. You don't need to drag me into the ER." 

"I don't care, O, you need to get that looked at properly." His hands clutched the wheel, knuckles white.

"That girl, Clarke, was a doctor. She said I'd be fine, and it was really just a glancing hit." Bellamy's cheeks flushed a little. "Wait," Octavia said slowly. "You liked her, didn't you. Did you get her number?!" 

"No," he said gruffly. "You did." 

"What? Sorry, bro, but she's not my type." Octavia grinned. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Not like that. She gave it to me to check in on you, to call if anything got worse." 

"So she did give you her number." 

A beat. "I guess so." 

Octavia grinned. "We did good, Bell. We went to an awesome baseball game, and we got phone numbers. Blakes for the win!"

"O," he growled, annoyed.

"And from successful people, too," Octavia added. "A doctor for you, and hopefully a baseball player for me." 

Bellamy parked the car. "C'mon. We're going in." 

Octavia groaned. "We're wasting time," she singsonged. 

\-----

Sure enough, the doctor told them the same things Clarke had. Octavia smirked smugly as Bellamy drove them home. The siblings went to bed, both reflecting on the events of the day.

\-----

Two days later, Octavia's phone rang as she was eating Ramen noodles. "Hello?" she said around a mouthful of noodles.

"Hi, is this a bad time? It's Lincoln." 

"Lincoln!" Octavia finished her mouthful quickly. "Hi! Sorry, eating." 

He chuckled, and Octavia closed her eyes, smiling at the sound. "So you wouldn't want to get lunch, then?" 

"No, I mean, yes, I would." She tripped over her words, laughing a little at how nervous she was. If any of her high school classmates could see the infamously smooth Octavia Blake now. 

"Have you ever been to Grounders?" 

Octavia smiled. "The restaurant off of ninety-seventh? Once." 

"Meet me there at twelve thirty?" 

Octavia glanced at the clock. She'd have plenty of time to get ready. "Sounds good. I'll be there." 

"See you then, Octavia." 

"Definitely, Lincoln." They hung up, and Octavia ran towards the bathroom. She needed to get going. 

\-----

At twelve twenty-five, Octavia stepped into Grounders, smoothing her hair, the brunette strands messy from the wind. She spotted Lincoln right away, and made her way to him. He lit up when he saw her, smiling. "Hi." 

Octavia slid into the booth across from him. "Hi. Quick question: do you take out all the girls you hit with a baseball by accident?" 

His eyes were soft and happy. "I don't know; you're the first. I'm sorry, by the way." 

"You said that. And it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. Now, what are we going to have?" 

\-----

Three weeks later, they wandered down the sidewalk hand in hand. Octavia stopped walking for a moment, pulling Lincoln in for a kiss. He smiled into it, hand moving to cup her cheek tenderly. They drew back after a bit, foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." 

Octavia's eyes widened. "I love you too, Lincoln," she murmured, hand resting on the side of his neck. 

"You do?" His gaze was loving, but vulnerable.

"Of course I do." She pulled him down to kiss him languidly, pouring her love into the simple act. 

\-----

A month later, Octavia stretched and turned, sheets tangling around her. Lincoln pulled her back against his chest, kissing her neck. "Mmm. Mornin' love," he murmured sleepily.

She sank back against him, all energy draining out of her. She just wanted to stay here with him. "G'morning." 

"I have practice today," he mumbled against her skin. 

"Don't go yet," she whined. "Eat breakfast with me?" 

"Of course." Lincoln pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before climbing out of bed. Octavia grinned as she appreciated the view, eyes sweeping over his bare skin, some brushed with tattoos. Lincoln saw her looking and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can't appreciate my hot boyfriend?" 

"Only if I can appreciate my hot girlfriend." He came back over to kiss her again. "And you look beautiful right now." 

"I haven't even brushed my hair." 

"You're always beautiful to me." 

Octavia laughed, shoving at his chest playfully. "You sap." 

Lincoln grinned. "I'm definitely sappy, but only because I love you." 

"I love you too." 

\-----

A year later, Lincoln brings Octavia into the empty baseball stadium where they met. Over home plate, he went down on one knee and proposed. She cried and said yes, calling him the cheesiest sap ever. Lincoln slid the ring on her finger, grinning and telling her that he was only this cheesy because he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Lincoln is a total cheesy sap when it comes to Octavia and only Octavia.


End file.
